This invention is in the field of guard devices for cooking ranges to prevent children from burning themselves by touching hot burners or by pulling hot utensils off the stove.
Many proposals have been made heretofore for attachments for cooking ranges for the purpose of preventing splashing or for preventing cooking utensils from sliding off the range and even for preventing inadvertent manipulation of the range controls. However, such devices have been bulky and unweildy or of complicated construction and generally incapable of easy removal or mounting in position of use. For example, see the following prior patents:
______________________________________ 168,696 Sweden 3,513,826 Hellmuth 2,772,414 Baker, Jr. 942,382 British 2,699,162 Nazzaro 888,704 British 1,536,016 Kavanagh ______________________________________